User talk:Sevenscence
Welcome! Hi Sevenscence -- we are excited to have USS Miranda Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "USS Miranda Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 14:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I feel really dumb I made the bio page but now I need it to show up in the categories. - Mel K :Don't worry, I'll add in the categories. Sevenscence [ founder, admin (rollback), bureaucrat ] 02:54, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Okay,know I am being a pest. I clicked on the category "Lieutenants" and I see 3 listings in it. There is an "A" "J" and "N" with the links to each character. So I need a "K" and link my page to it. This wiki stuff just is confusing as heck. :You're not "being a pest"; these are good questions. To have your bio automatically linked to the Lieutenants category page, you have to add the Lieutenants category to your article page. I've made the necessary edits! Hope this helps. Sevenscence [ founder, admin (rollback), bureaucrat ] 04:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Funny Its funny, I know HTML but stuff like SMS and wiki's I am clueless. If it was mine to mess up, it would be fine but messing something up that isn't mine, I think it would be better if someone else does it. I did that one time, messed uo someone's web page cause I didn't do it right. Took the person two hours to fix it so it makes me nervous. I can work on my wiki bio page with no worries at least. :No problem. And if you *did* somehow manage to mangle an article, I've got "rollback," which means I can instantly put it back to the version *before* changes were made. I'm actually a bit jealous, I've really, really, *really* wanted to learn SMS, for another project I'm working on. Unfortunately, I don't know anything about PHP or Apache, so...yeah. Sevenscence [ founder, admin (rollback), bureaucrat ] 04:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yaay You rock. Q:categories/insignias I was wondering. I know that Counselors are usually grouped with the Medical. Are we doing the same on the wiki or is counseling going to have their own heading? Also, there are all sorts of insignias. One of which is Medical. Does Counselors have their own? Or is the Medical one I put on Kaori's page what the Counselors are using? One more thing, if I wanted to put Kaori on the Medical page, you use H3 but how do you get the name to bullet like that? I tried to do it as a practice on one of my pages but the bulletted linked name, well, that is a mystery to me. But I think that I have gotten some sort of a hang of this wiki, just some of the technical stuff, I still would like to learn so I am not always asking for help. Light bulb went on Ah, I get it, change it to the other editor, use sub-categories and *for bullets. Whoa --Uey2 17:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Getting better slowly I did a page for the Mortemondeans, and for the most part got everything down pat save for the linking to the People main page. Still not sure how the hell to do that. *Added a "Species" category link to the bottom of the page. For some reason, though, the meta-portal isn't loading correctly. So, I'm going to give Wikia 24 hours to see if it resets, before contacting the SysAdmins. Oh, and please be sure to "sign" your comments, by typing four tilde ~ marks after your text. This will include an automatic signature and timestamp into the text so I know who, exactly, is contacting me. Thanks! Sevenscence [ founder, admin (rollback), bureaucrat ] 03:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't send that.--Uey2 03:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Pretty sure it was Limariko. No prob, Uey2! Sevenscence [ founder, admin (rollback), bureaucrat ] 03:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Skin preference. So, I really don't like this new skin, and tried to change it in my preferences so that I could see the wiki under the original scheme, but I think I goofed and accidentally reset the whole wiki (at least I think I did, because it was listed in the Settings log). So I went back and changed it to the custom thing again, but now I'm not sure how I'm supposed to change my skin preference so that I, alone, can view the wiki in the scheme I prefer without messing up the overall wiki.--Randy1012 07:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *I sent you a private e-mail, with details about making skin changes. Hope it helps. We're still tweaking things with the global skin, so stay tuned! Sevenscence [ founder, admin (rollback), bureaucrat ] 03:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC)